


No Longer We Do Hide

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short One Shot, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There will be a time to forgive and forget.





	No Longer We Do Hide

Killua never thought he would feel this way about  _anyone_.

Barring his family, where loyalty and skill reigned above all else, he never knew he could be worthy of friendship ( _or even more than that)_.

Gon was someone he never thought he could be friends with; ever since the Hunter Exams, they were practically inseparable. Sure, Gon never knew when to quit, and he could be too naïve for his own good, but Killua knew that without him, he wouldn't have become who he was today.

Even after the events in the NGL, after everything with the Chimera Ants, Killua still saw something good in Gon. It had been ages ago, but he remembered having to wrap an arm around Gon, having to calm him. How Gon was hurting, aching for something Killua couldn't give him. There was too much guilt, despair, and bloodshed that followed them, followed them both.

Killua imagined how much pain Gon felt, because he felt it within his very being, from callous words uttered and a promise forgotten. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Gon for what he said, what he had done, and for the lengths he had to go through.

For whatever it took to ensure that they could forgive and forget.

"Give it time, Gon. A lot happened back in the NGL, but I know that you'll get through this.  _We_  will get through this, and it can be just like how it was before."

"I-I sure hope so, Killua, I really hope so." Gon replied, looking up, forcing himself to smile a wide, humorless grin.

Smiling softly, Killua grasped Gon's shoulder comfortingly; Gon then wrapped his arms around himself, leaning in close to Killua.

There will be a time to forgive and forget, so they would no longer hide.


End file.
